1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for stabilizing and securing an endotracheal tube in a patient who is orally or nasally intubated.
2. Description of Prior Art
Endotracheal tube tape currently on the market has only one strip of tape which wraps the endotracheal tube. Due to the design of the prior art it is undersirable because of its inability to confidently secure the endotracheal tube. The difficulty in properly applying the prior art also makes it undersirable. The ease of application, stability and security of the endotracheal tube is vital because most endotracheal tubes are inserted during emergency situations. This invention eliminates these problems.